The Live Itchy and Scratchy Show
Inspired by Six Nights at Skinner's and the upcoming "Ham Heist" DLC, I introduce to you my take on a Five Nights at Freddy's/The Simpsons crossover, "The Live Itchy and Scratchy Show". TLIaSS is going to be a short, 6-game series with the inclusion of a 7th game being an Ultimate Custom Night. It will be a copy of FNaF but with many tweaks and creative liberties taken to not just keep it a complete carbon copy. So, everyone, kick back, grab some popcorn, and get ready to fight and bite, fight fight fight, bite bite bite. This is The Live Itchy and Scratchy Show. ''Backstory Taking place in the early summer of 1999, Krusty The Clown decides to expand Krusty Burger as one last attempt to save its failing popularity. Spending a month working on the expansion, he reopens Krusty Burger with a brand-new section of the restaurant, now baring an entire showstage with 3 animatronics based off The Itchy and Scratchy Show cartoon, including an animatronic Itchy, Scratchy, and Poochie. It becomes an instant hit and saves Krusty Burger. On June 22nd, 1999, Bart Simpson is dared by Nelson and his gang of bullies to enter Krusty Burger and stay there overtime for the next 7 days. If he does this successfully, Nelson agrees on not only a free burger he'll buy for Bart afterwards but he'll not bully him for the rest of the year. Bart agrees and armed with his slingshot, skateboard, and his wit, he ventures in to what might be his greasy grave. Animatronics '''Scratchy:' The Scratchy animatronic obviously resembles that of his cartoon incarnation, only now that of an animatronic. Compared to his cartoony incarnation, he towers over him and stands at 6'2 feet tall. His suit is constructed out of a tough metal casing covered heavily in smooth felt. He bares noticeable plastic seams all over his torso, limbs, tail, the base of both ears and his lower jaw, and his eyelids to allow his suit to move and bend. Itchy: The Itchy animatronic obviously resembles that of his cartoon incarnation, only now that of an animatronic. Compared to his cartoony incarnation, he towers over him and stands at 4'8 feet tall. His suit is constructed out of a tough metal casing covered heavily in smooth felt. He bares noticeable plastic seams all over his torso, limbs, tail, the base of both ears and his lower jaw, and his eyelids to allow his suit to move and bend. His orange shirt is also noticeably made from fabric. Poochie: The Poochie animatronic obviously resembles that of his cartoon incarnation, only now that of an animatronic. Compared to his cartoony incarnation, he towers over him and stands at 4'10 feet tall. His suit is constructed out of a tough metal casing covered heavily in smooth felt. He bares noticeable plastic seams all over his torso, limbs, tail, the base of both ears and his lower jaw, and his eyelids to allow his suit to move and bend. Despite his removal from the cartoon, Krusty decided to bring him back to increase the amount of animatronics as an attempt to bring more profit. Poochie's eyes are visible under his shades, revealed to be white and circular similar to Itchy. Poochie bares a purple backwards cap, blue shades, a leather jacket, blue jeans with the bottom of them torn, and black and white sneakers, all made from fabric. Poochie also lacks his nunchuks, surfboard, and skateboard since they are merely accessories. Krusty: The Krusty animatronic was a failed attempt at creating an animatronic doppelganger of Krusty The Clown to act as a tour guide. Due to running low on budget and time, the Krusty animatronic's creation was rushed and ended up malfunctioning frequently prior to opening. At the last second, he was partially dismantled for parts and thrown in a closet for further stripping. However, he was accidentally revived via a power surge. Krusty obviously resembles Krusty The Clown but with animatronic-esque features, including a suit made from a tough metal casing but lacking the felt covering it and instead just painted over along with the plastic seams all over his suit to allow it to bend. However, after being partially dismantled, the Krusty animatronic was mostly stripped out of its suit, only leaving its head from the middle of its neck up, its left leg with the exclusion of its knee, and part of the upper-half of his torso including his left shoulder, revealing his strangely human skeleton-like endoskeleton underneath, baring exposed wires. He was also stripped of his left eye and right arm below the elbow with a small cluster of loose wires where they once were. He also briefly became a victim to vandalism as a large rip was torn across his face from the back of his left cheek-bone to the left side of his upper-lip, exposing some of his endoskeleton face and rips on what's left of his chest and left leg's suits are visible along with the front of his remaining large rubbery clown shoe, revealing his endoskeleton toes. Bloody Scratchy: Bloody Scratchy is a paranoia-induced hallucination Bart suffers from during later nights of the week, taking the form of what he calls "Bloody Scratchy" which is the Scratchy animatronic, drained of color and now baring white fur. Hence its name, it is extremely bloodied, covered completely in dry blood with its once light-yellow-hued eyes now a crazed bloodshot red with pink veins visible. Other parts of his body including his fangs and gloves are also red from blood. ''Mechanics The map. The office bares 2 doors, one in front of the player and one to the right of the player which covers a ventilation grate. To click them, the player must press either the left or right arrow. Closing the doors will take lots of power but only when both are closed at once. Otherwise, only one door closed will take little power. The camera system is wirelessly connected into a tablet, acting very similarly to a traditional camera system. Checking the cameras does not drain power but in exchange, first viewing a camera feed will be very blurry and filled to static. To clear it, the player must rapidly click the camera icon to which it will become crystal-clear enough for the player to see. The light system can be controlled via pressing CTRL on a camera, blurry or not, to brighten it up. The lights take very little power when in use but take a small burst of power when first activated. The vent system is seen on the map, being the air ventilation system that goes throughout Krusty Burger where the animatronics will try to enter and go through as quick short-cuts to get toward the player. Once they end up at the end of the vent to the right of the office, merely close the door and they'll eventually leave. The power system is a certain percentage of power in the building in the player has, starting at 150% that is slowly drained as the player uses certain mechanics. The player is able to regain power by stop using any mechanics and staying entirely still in their office, regaining a little power the longer they remain still but putting at a disadvantage for animatronics to come after them. Located in the Main Krusty Burger Area, Animatronic Showstage Area, Repair Room, and Break Room are a series of old-fashioned televisions. The player can wirelessly activate them on the cameras by pressing and holding ENTER. This will activate the television which will begin to play an episode of The Itchy and Scratchy Show, attracting the 3 main animatronics of Itchy, Scratchy, and Poochie toward that room. Activating one doesn't not take power but if two or more are active, they will. The final mechanic can be activated in any of the cameras with the exclusion of the Main Krusty Burger Area, Freezer, and Krusty Closet. To activate it, simply press and hold down the up arrow. This will activate a speaker in the room of a recording of Krusty The Clown announcing "Alright, everyone! Break-time is over! Get back to work!" and will briefly stun nearby animatronics. Behaviors 'Scratchy: '''Scratchy will start on stage and has two certain paths. He will either turn around, head through the vent connected to the Animatronic Showstage Area and go through the Repair Room, then back in the Animatronic Showstage Area, then Parts Closet, go through the vent into the Freezer, and then go to the vent toward the office's right entrance. His other path consists of him, getting off stage, going to the Backstage, and then straight toward the player's left entrance. If Scratchy is not shut out, he will end the player by violently lunching at them, screaming and swinging an axe he cartoonishly uses to decapitate the player. Itchy: Itchy will start on stage and slowly walk off, head down to the Main Krusty Burger Area, go through the vent to the Break Room, then the Repair Room, back into the Animatronic Showstage Area, then the Backstage, and then straight toward the player's left entrance. Itchy actually must be let into the office and once he vanishes, meaning he's now in the office. The player must activate either a television or speaker mechanic, causing him to instantly leave. If he is shut out, he'll bang on the door and cause a severe drain in power. If the player doesn't activate a mechanic while he is inside, he will end the player by jumping on their desk with a mallet and bring it down on their skull, screaming as he cartoonishly smashes the player's skull.'' ''Poochie: Poochie will start on stage and slowly walk off, head down to the Main Krusty Burger area, then the Krusty Closet, then the Backstage, and from here, he has two different pathways. He will either go straight toward the office's left entrance or go back to the Animatronic Showstage Area, into the vent in between the Parts Closet and Freezer's vent and go toward the office's right entrance. If Poochie is not shut out, he will end the player by appearing in front of the player, screaming as he presumably kills them afterwards.'' ''Krusty:' Krusty will begin in the Krusty Closet, head to the Backstage, and go straight for the office's left entrance. Krusty will not be phased if the player closes their door on him and will stay there until their power runs out or the player opens it and lets him in, resulting in their death. To actually get rid of him, avoid flashing your light at him, causing his malfunctioning scanner to assume he is in a dark room and will re-route him back to the Krusty Closet. If he manages to get in, he will end the player by appearing behind the player, swing them around, and scream, laughing manically before cartoonishly biting down on the player's face. Bloody Scratchy: '''Bloody Scratchy will first appear in either the Break Room, Repair Room, Kitchen, or Entrance. When he appears, he will begin to teleport randomly throughout Krusty Burger, eventually ending up in the player's office, standing against the wall. To get rid of him, rapidly start flashing your light on any of the entrances and he'll eventually vanish. If both entrances are closed, the player must flip up their camera and flash a light on any camera. If you do that, he'll vanish and end up going to that camera before he returns. If he is ignored or a light is not flashed in time, he will violently attack the player, phasing through the desk and screaming in their face. ''Nights Night 1: Only Scratchy is active on this night'. If the player beats the night, they'll get an atari cutscene of the backstory of the game, revealing Nelson daring Bart and him accepting. As Nelson and his gang leave, Bart gulps, revealing he is afraid. ''Night 2: Both Scratchy and Itchy are now active on this night. If the player beats the night, they'll get an atari cutscene, showing Bart escaping Krusty Burger at the end of Night 2, panicking. Right before he escapes, he sees a single glowing red eye from a dark hallway, followed by a glitched Krusty laughter. He screams and flees, managing to escape through the driv-thru window.'' ''Night 3: Scratchy, Itchy, and Poochie are all now active on this night. If the player beats the night, they'll get an atari cutscene, showing Bart awakening from a nightmare at morning, almost yelling out but muffling himself. He gets out of bed, grabs a piece of paper while chanting "Can't forget him... Can't forget him..." and begins to draw.'' ''Night 4: Scratchy, Itchy, Poochie, and Krusty are all now active on this night. If the player beats the night, they'll get an atari cutscene, continuing last cutscene. It shows Bart showing Lisa a drawing of Bloody Scratchy. Lisa says he should of never taken the dare as it's having a bad effect on him and tells him not to go there next time. Bart agrees, Lisa leaves, and Bart returns to the room, talking to himself as he eventually declares that if he can't stop now and he's going to finish the week.'' ''Night 5: No new characters become active this night, just the former 4 from Night 4. If the player beats the night, they'll get an atari cutscene of Bart in the mits of his night, looking on the camera as he discovers that the one-eyed, Krusty laughter figure from the Night 2 cutscene was the Krusty animatronic. Bart talks to himself to keep himself sane, saying this is going to be worth it in the end. Suddenly, he checks the camera and notices all 4 of the main animatronics outside the main entrance. Bart checks the building's power, seeing it was 2%. Bart panics, realizing the animatronics knew his fate was near.'' ''Night 6: Bloody Scratchy along with everyone else are all now active on this night. If the player beats the night, they'll get an atari cutscene, continuing last cutscene. It shows Bart, fleeing through the now powerless Krusty Burger as the animatronic chase him. Bart attempts to break through a window but can't find something to find it due to the sheer darkness. The Krusty animatronic approaches him and speaks, revealing they are going to kill him and cook his remains into patties. Bart remembers the televisions and realizes he can use one to break a window and escape. He heads into the Break Room, a window there as he picks up the TV as the approaching Krusty animatronic enters through the room. Bart throws the television through the window, smashing it and just before he's about to escape, the Krusty animatronic grabs him, saying he's not going anywhere.'' ''Night 7/Custom Night: The 5 characters' A.I. can be changed from 1 to 20. If the player beats 5/20 mode with all animatronics sent to their maximum A.I. setting, they'll get the final atari cutscene, continuing last night. It shows Bart, being choked by the Krusty animatronic as he laughs manically. Suddenly, he looks to his left and sees a fireaxe prop. He chokes and gags, reaching for it and finally manages to grab it. Swinging it back, it strikes the Krusty animatronic across the face with it, throwing him back. Bart goes ham, swinging the axe at the Krusty animatronic, eventually sinking it in its skull and finishing it off for good. Suddenly, the three other animatronics, entering the room, begin to spark and shake before falling over, revealing the Krusty animatronic was the puppeteer and was manipulating them. With him out like a light, they were defeated as well. Bart pants, dropping the axe and heading out the window before he turns and sees the last antagonist, Bloody Scratchy.'' Bloody Scratchy actually speaks, talking in a ghostly version of Scratchy's voice, saying he did a good job but they'll be back and that HE'LL be back before vanishing in thin air. Bart pulls him through the window and escapes as it cuts to the final shot of the cutscene, showing Bart at a table in Krusty Burger as Nelson comes, handing him a burger and saying that he won fair and square so he's his reward. Nelson muffles a snicker, says to enjoy it, and runs off, hinting he did something to it. Confused, Bart opens the wrapper and finds nothing wrong with it. He takes a bite but suddenly recoils as he states he bit into something metal. He lays the burger down and begins to peel the top bun open slowly. Suddenly, the upper-body of the Krusty animatronic, riddled with axe wounds and holding the prop axe in its only hand, suddenly lunges out of the patty as some sort of hallucination. Bart screams as the Krusty animatronic laughs hysterically, yells Come again!, and brings the axe down, ending the cutscene as the credits roll. '''''Rewards Stars: The player will earn a star on the main menu for beating later nights and 5/20 mode. They can gain 3 stars with one for beating Night 5, one for beating Night 6, and one for beating 5/20 mode.'' ''Plushies and Toys: The player earns a plushie located on their desk for every Custom Night mode pre-set into the Custom Night menu. Listed below along with the custom night presets, they consist of...'' ''The Fighters:' Itchy on 10 and Bloody Scratchy on 5. Reward is an Itchy plushie. ''The Biters: Scratchy on 10 and Bloody Scratchy on 5. Reward is a Scratchy plushie.'' ''The Odd One Out: Poochie on 10, Krusty on 5, and Bloody Scratchy on 5. Reward is a Poochie plushie.'' ''Krusty Killings: Krusty on 10, Scratchy on 5, and Itchy on 5. Reward is a Krusty Doll toy.'' ''Watchdogs: Poochie on 10, Krusty on 10, and Bloody Scratchy on 10. Reward is a replica of Poochie's cap.'' ''The Pursuit: All animatronics on 5. Reward is a Poochie action figure.'' ''The Epidemic: All animatronics on 10. Reward is a Krusty plushie.'' ''The Onslaught: All animatronics on 20, being 5/20. Reward is a Bloody Scratchy plushie.'' '''''The Next Installation TLIaSS 2 coming soon... EDIT: It's out, enjoy! Category:Games Category:The Live Itchy and Scratchy Show Saga